1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bandages and more particularly to eye patches.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Pressure patching has long been a technique and treatment used for aid in healing an injury and for use after surgery to the eye.
The patch immobilizes the eyelid which prevents reinjury to the damaged area. Pressure patching is indicated in any abrasion to the cornea. Pressure patching is also used after cataract surgery as well as in other anterior segment surgeries.
Various eye pressure patches are disclosed in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,645, for example, discloses a patch in which a resilient pad which has an inner layer of absorbent non-woven web material attached to a foam layer and a nonadherent facing bonded to the web material to prevent sticking of the pad to the tissue when the bandage is in use.
A disadvantage of the pressure patches of the prior art, however, exists in that adjustments in pressure are not possible without reconstructing the entire patch. Also, no prior art exists for a means of adjustment in the temperature environment of the eye by means of an eye patch.
A need, therefore, exists for an eye pressure patch in which different pressure and temperature conditions may be easily obtained and in which one type of dressing may be easily replaced with another.